The Reality
by KT OVERDOSE
Summary: [Repost karena dihapus admin:: mohon maaf untuk admin karena Miko nakal] Huang Zitao adalah pembawa onar. tidak ada yang bisa menang darinya. si ahli Wushu. Kris sang ketua kedipsiplinan harus menghukumnya. tapi karena mengetahui kenyataannya, Kris malah simpati kepada Tao dan menolongnya. Exo member, Leo Vixx, Hyoyeon SNSD and SHINee member.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reality**

**By Miko**

**KrisTao Fanfiction**

**Cast: Member EXO, Member SHINee, Leo VIXX, Hyohyeon SNSD**

**Pairing: Kristao and other**

**WARNING !**

**YAOI FICS**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE AND NEVER MIND COME BACK**

Brak.

Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan lingkaran warna hitam di bawah matanya. Ia menatap serius ke arah semuanya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti. Di tangan kirinya ada tongkat yang tingginya hampir 2 meter.

"Waktu kalian sudah selesai. Sekarang giliranku untuk belajar Wushu." Ujarnya. Suaranya ia coba dengan nada serendah mungkin. Agar yang mendengarnya mudah digertak.

Namun, ada seorang pemuda manis berwajah lucu seperti kucing berdiri dan menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum sinis dan memandang remeh ke arah pemuda tadi.

"Tao. Kau ini sudah tuli atau apa sih? Pak Lee memberikan pengumuman melalui loudspeaker tadi pagi, bahwa 'klub menari diberi kewenangan studio sepuasnya sampai perlombaan selesai'. Paham?" Terang pemuda manis tadi dan mendorong pelan bahu kiri pemuda tadi dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Pengumuman itu tidak berlaku untuk Huang Zitao! Kau tahu itu!" Teriak Tao. Pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya tadi. Ia tersenyum sinis ke arah Jongin. Pemuda yang sudah susah-susah menerangkan apa yang tidak akan digubris oleh Tao.

"Kau itu tuli atau apa Jongin? Coba ulang kalimat tadi. 'Klub menari diberi kewenangan studio sepuasnya sampai perlombaan selesai'. Apa perlu digaris bawahi kata 'sepuasnya'?" Kata Tao dan menyeringai. Jongin tertawa keras. Yang lainnya ikut tertawa.

"Dan kami belum puas Huang Zitao." Sahut Jongin pelan ketika ia menghentikan tawa kerasnya tadi. Tao ikut tertawa.

"Belum puas? Sekarang sudah jam pulang, Jongin. Kau sudah menggunakan studio ini mulai jam 6 pagi. Oh, dan jangan lupa dengan kegiatan Pak Lee yang sebentar lagi akan memeriksa siapa saja yang belum pulang. Kurasa Sehun akan ketahuan menonton video porno lagi." Balas Tao dan menyeringai kecil.

"Hah?" Teriak Jongin tak percaya. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Senyuman sinis masih terpampang jelas di sudut bibirnya.

"Oh, selamat malam anak-anak. Hai Tao. Kau ingin berlatih lagi hari ini?" Seseorang menyapanya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatap lembut ke arah murid-muridnya yang berada di sana.

"Selamat malam, Pak Lee. Iya. Sebentar lagi juga ada lomba Tae Kwon Do. Jadi aku juga harus berlatih lebih giat lagi." Ujar Tao. Suaranya rendah tapi terdengar lebih bersahabat. Membuat Jongin ingin muntah rasanya.

"Oh, begitu. Semangat Tao. Jongin. Kurasa kau sudah puas untuk latihan menari hari ini. Kalian pasti lelah, karena sudah bersungguh-sungguh sejak tadi pagi hingga malam begini. Pak Lee mengizinkan kalian pulang dan kembali lagi besok. Selamat malam anak-anak." Tuturnya dan membalikkan badannya untuk segera kembali.

Namun, tiga detik kemudian. Ia berbalik lagi dan menatap murid-muridnya dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Apa kalian tahu nomor ponsel orangtuanya Oh Sehun? Anak nakal itu kembali menonton video porno." Jongin speechless mendengarnya. Sedangkan Tao hanya menyeringai dan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Jongin.

~The Reality~

"Pertandingan basket ya? Haah... Aku sedikit malas dengan permainan itu hyung. Haruskah klub kita ikut serta? Siapa sih ketua panitianya?" Kesal Tao dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia benar-benar frustasi kalau ada event dari setiap klub seperti ini.

"Kau tidak boleh membantahnya Tao. Ini adalah suatu kewajiban kita. Kalau kau malas, lebih baik keluar saja dari sekolah ini. Dan asal kau tahu saja, Kris adalah ketua panitianya. Sehingga Kepala Sekolah tidak akan menolak kegiatannya yang dua minggu sekali ini." Tutur seorang pemuda tampan kepadanya. Joonmyeon. Kim Joonmyeon namanya.

"Kris? Dia lagi. Joonmyeon hyung, kau kan Ketua Osisnya. Kenapa pula kau menyetujui proposalnya?" Bantah Tao sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap jengah ke arah Joonmyeon.

"Tao, ini bukan kewenangan Joonmyeon juga. Luhan adalah Ketua Osis kedua. Sehingga pemuda porselen itu bisa berbuat seenak jidatnya. Dunia ini kejam, Huang Zitao." Sahut pemuda berpipi tembam. Sejak Tao berteriak tak terima dengan kegiatan gila itu, dia hanya diam saja. Kini pemuda bernama Kim Minseok itu mulai membela adik sepupunya yang selalu Tao salahkan dalam masalah menyetujui proposal.

"Aish, baiklah. Siapa saja yang akan main nanti?"

"Kau, Joonmyeon, Jinki, Jonghyun dan Leo."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut hyung?"

"Kau menghinaku?"

~The Reality~

"Wah, selamat untuk kalian. Karena sudah menjadi juara pertama. Kita harus merayakannya." Sorak Minseok senang dan memeluk teman satu klubnya satu persatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di rumah Joonmyeon? Jinki, bawa daging segar yang banyak." Usul Jonghyun. Pemuda berwajah seperti dinosaurus itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi.

"Ah, benar. Aku akan membawa beberapa ayam dan soju beras." Sahut Leo dan merangkul bahu Minseok dengan mesra. Sedangkan Minseok hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat teman-temannya bahagia.

"Nanti jangan minum soju terlalu banyak, atau aku akan menendang pantatmu. Aku tidak mau adik manisku kenapa-kenapa." Tutur Onew dengan menuding wajah Leo was-was. Minseok menatap tajam ke arah kakak tirinya itu.

"Sudahlah Onew hyung. Lagipula, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun. Sudah sewajarnya lah." Goda Joonmyeon dan terkekeh pelan bersama Tao.

"Diam kau!" Teriak Minseok dan menyingkirkan lengan Leo dari bahunya. Kemudian membereskan barang-barang mereka.

Drrtt... drrtt..

Ponsel Tao bergetar di dalam tasnya. Minseok yang tengah membereskan tas teman-temannya segera mencari keberadaan ponsel tersebut. Setelah menemukannya, ia melihat layar smartphone tersebut.

'_Hyo Ahjuma_?' batin Minseok dan mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Namun, segala pikiran negatif itu dia tepis jauh-jauh dan segera memanggil Tao.

"Tao, ada panggilan masuk dari Hyo-" belum sempat Minseok menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tao segera merebut smartphonenya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobose– MWOYA?" Teriak Tao dan segera menutup sambungan telepon tersebut. Mengambil tas ranselnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan memohon maaf kepada teman-temannya karena tidak bisa ikut merayakan kemenangan klubnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sering menyendiri." Tanya Jonghyun dan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh peluh dengan handuk. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kita harus memberikan semangat khusus untuk Tao. Karena bulan depan, ia harus mengikuti pertandingan Tae Kwon Do. Walaupun ia akan mencampurkannya dengan Wushu dan pastinya akan terlihat spesial. Kita harus tetap memberinya semangat khusus. Semacam mencarikan dia pacar atau membelikannya barang bermerk Gucci." Tutur Joonmyeon panjang lebar. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bergegas pulang." Ajak Leo dan kembali merangkul bahu Minseok. Kemudian mengajaknya berjalan lebih dahulu.

Joonmyeon, Onew dan Jonghyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun tak lama kemudian, Jonghyun pamit sebentar untuk mengambil Ipodnya yang tertinggal di dalam kelas. Onew dapat panggilan mesra dari sang kekasih yang ternyata sudah menunggunya di koridor. Sehingga Onew akan pulang bersama kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan merangkul bahuku dengan mesra, Leo. Dan kau Joonmyeon, berhenti bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah kekasih Leo." Ujar Minseok kesal dan menuding wajah mereka berdua.

"Iya iya. Maafkan aku Minseok."

"Kalau kau mengatakan siapa sebenarnya kekasihmu itu, aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini Minseok." Leo membela dirinya sendiri. Walaupun tadi ia sempat meminta maaf. Persetan dengan ia yang melakukan kontak fisik lebih sering kepada Minseok. Lagi pula, ia sudah cukup penasaran dengan seseorang yang dengan beruntungnya menjadi kekasih Kim Minseok. Pujaan hatinya. Selama dua tahun pula.

"Tenang saja. Kalian pasti akan tahu siapa kekasihku ketika aku mengirimkan undangan pernikahan lewat pos." Jawab Minseok dan tersenyum manis.

"Kau berniat menikah setelah lulus SMA, hyung?" Joonmyeon mendelikkan kedua matanya tak percaya kepada Minseok. Sedangkan pemuda manis berpipi tembem itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sangat santai.

~The Reality~

"Kris. Tao mulai berulah lagi. Apakah kau tak risih? Sebagai ketua kedipsiplinan, setidaknya kau harus menghakimi anak nakal itu dan memberikan hukuman agar ia kapok dengan tingkahnya," Ujar Luhan. Xi Luhan nama lengkapnya. Dia adalah Ketua OSIS kedua di sekolah tersebut dan ia adalah pemuda yang cukup tampan dan menarik dikalangan gadis-gadis.

Pemuda berambut pirang –yang sedang memeriksa proposal yang akan diajukannya kepada Kepala Sekolah– itu menutup kedua matanya dan mendengus kesal. Ia membuka kembali kedua matanya dan menatap tajam kepada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar ketika aku sedang membaca proposal ini? Oh, Tuhan. Aku butuh ketenangan dan konsentrasi, Luhan. Tenang saja, dia tidak akan melakukan perkelahian dengan Taemin. Tenang saja." Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah kekasih Huang Zitao. Sadarlah Kris. Dia itu musuh kita. Ah, tidak. Dia tidak suka kepada kita. Dia selalu mencari gara-gara di semasa hidupnya. Oh, demi Tuhanku yang maha esa. Kenapa kau membela anak nakal itu?"

"Berhentilah mengeluh Luhan-ssi." Bentak Kris dan mampu membuat Luhan bungkam. Karena ia mendengarkan embel-embel '–ssi', pertanda bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah marah besar.

Brak

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kedipsiplinan dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam agak panjang itu nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Demi Tuhan yang maha esa, pemuda tampan itu terlihat sexy.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan meja Kris. Kedua tangannya menggebrak meja Kris dengan peri ketidak-meja-an itu.

"Taemin dan Tao bertengkar. Dan kau tahu Kris, kekasihku telah dibuatnya masuk rumah sakit. AKU TIDAK TERIMA KRIS. SEBAIKNYA KAU SEGERA MENGHAKIMI HUANG ZITAO KEPARAT ITU." Bentak pemuda tampan itu. Ngomong-ngomong, Choi Minho namanya. Ia adalah Kapten Basket di sekolah itu.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku akan menghakiminya. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, Minho. Urus Taemin-mu itu. Luhan, ikut denganku." Setelah berkata demikian, Kris segera melesat pergi. Tak perduli akan proposal yang tadi dipujanya sehingga Luhan menjadi objek yang dilupakan. Miris.

Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang dan sebelum keluar dia menepuk pelan bahu Minho. Menyemangati pemuda bersurai panjang yang gelap itu.

To be continue...

Tolong tinggalkan review ya. Aku tahu fanfic ini jauh dari kesempurnaan. Dan lagi, udah lama aku ga nulis. Jadi agak lupa caranya membuat fanfic.

Kelanjutan fanfic ini juga tergantung kalian, kalau banyak yang minat untuk dilanjutkan, aku bakalan ngelanjutin dan sebisa mungkin update cepat.

Terima kasih sebelumnya sudah berniat membacanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana di sana sangat mencekam, tegang dan panas. Mengingat musim panas segera berkunjung. Kris. Sang Ketua Kedipsiplinan menghela nafasnya kasar. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. Kedua matanya melotot ke arah pemuda bersurai hitam kelam dengan lingkaran hitam di masing-masing bawah matanya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau memukul Taemin?" Suara baritone khas miliknya kembali terdengar kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi entah mengapa pemuda tampan keturunan Canada-China itu tidak bosan-bosan juga.

"Huang Zitao!" Bentak Kris dan mendesis pelan. Sedangkan Tao yang sedari tadi diintrogasi hanya diam saja. Tak peduli dengan makhluk Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Kris. Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja menghukumnya, eoh? Anak nakal seperti dia harus segera mendapatkan hukumannya." Ujar Luhan jengah. Ia kesal terhadap sahabat karibnya yang sedari tadi hanya bertanya dan sesekali membentak nama pemuda yang diintrogasi.

"Diamlah Luhan! Aku tidak boleh menghukum sembarang orang. Kita harus tahu juga kenapa ia memukul Taemin. Kita harus tahu alasannya." Bentak Kris.

"Kau selalu membela kekasihmu, Kris." Ujar Luhan tak terima dibentak begitu oleh sahabatnya hanya karena orang yang tidak suka dirinya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku." Bentak Kris dan Tao bersamaan. Membuat Luhan langsung bungkam seketika. Oh, ternyata pemikiran bahwa Kris dan Tao adalah sepasang kekasih itu salah. Karena tidak mungkin mereka akan mendelikkan kedua matanya garang kepadanya dengan penuh kekesalan. Luhan harus segera menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh.

"Baiklah. Katakan padaku, Tao!" Bentak Kris jengah dan mendekatkan wajah tampannya di depan wajah Tao. Jarak wajah mereka hanya 30 sentimeter. Luhan jadi senyum-senyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Singkirkan wajah menjijikkanmu, Kris."

"Oh, kau sungguh kekanakkan. Memukul Taemin hanya karena Taemin salah bicara sedikit. Kau itu sudah berumur berapa? 7 tahun? Umurmu sudah 17 tahun! Kau harus bisa mengontrol emosimu."

Buk..

Luhan dan Kris terkejut. Luhan segera menghampiri Kris yang terduduk di lantai memegangi sudut bibirya yang berdarah. Karena tadi Tao memukulnya dengan cukup keras.

"Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan seenaknya bicara! Siapa yang tidak akan marah ketika ada orang yang menghina keluarganya? Huh, dia pikir aku tidak punya Umma seperti dia apa? Tentu saja aku punya orang tua." Teriak Tao kesal. Ia menatap garang kepada Luhan yang hendak membalasnya untuk Kris.

"Tapi kenapa harus dengan memukulnya?" Bentak Luhan kesal pula. Ia jengah dengan sikap Tao selama ini. Keras kepala. Semaunya sendiri dan-

-tidak bisa dikalahkan.

Itu membuatnya kesal. Tao hanya diam saja dan pergi dari ruang Kris. Sedangkan Luhan segera memeriksa sudut bibir Kris yang berdarah.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Dan juga didiamkan oleh Kris. Luhan mengumpat kesal. Namun ia telah mendirikan suatu prinsip yang mustahil tapi sangat akurat. Bahwa sang Ketua Kedipsiplinan itu telah menyukai pemuda menyebalkan bernama Huang Zitao itu. Benar. Pasti itu yang terjadi di antara mereka.

~The Reality~

"Tao, apa yang Kris lakukan padamu? Apakah dia memberikan hukuman berat kepadamu?" Tanya Minseok perhatian dan mencoba membaca wajah Tao yang terlihat sangat kesal. Ia mengumpat kesal karena Tao tak kunjung menjawab.

"Tao, aku juga penasaran kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukul Taemin ketika di depan loker tadi. Memangnya, ia menghinamu seperti apa kali ini? Biar aku menghajarnya juga." Ujar Leo dan memasang wajah penasarannya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kiri Tao. Sedangkan Minseok duduk di seberangnya.

"Dia menghina Ummaku." Singkat. Padat dan jelas. Namun, Minseok dan Leo bingung. Kening mereka mengernyit tanda tak tahu.

"Apakah dia menghina Ummamu yang bekerja sebagai desaigner terkenal itu? Apa haknya?" Tanya Minseok. Tao menghela nafas pelan. Ia mencoba menghilangkan emosinya yang memuncak ketika berada di ruangan Kris tadi. Ia tidak ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada hyung tercintanya itu.

"Tidak. Di sini, tidak ada yang tahu akan pekerjaan Ummaku apa. Hanya kalian-kalian saja yang mengetahuinya. Oh, dan juga kekasih Jinki hyung."

"Lantas apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Pemuda sok imut itu mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak haram. Setiap ada acara orang tua di sekolah ini, Ummaku tak pernah datang. Ia berkata bahwa Ummaku menjual dirinya agar aku bisa bersekolah. Siapa yang tidak kesal dengan omongan seperti itu?"

"Baik. Pemuda berambut jamur itu memang perlu dihajar. Oh, untung saja kau sudah memukulnya habis-habisan tadi. Apakah mulutnya tidak diajari sopan santun, huh?" Leo menyatukan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Tao dengan pandangan cukup lega.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Ada yang mau cerita denganku?" Suara Joonmyeon. Sepupu Kim Minseok dan orang yang paling dekat dengan Tao. Lihat saja caranya mengambil posisi duduk. Berada di sebelah kanan Tao sambil merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Tao. Ia menyukai skinship terhadap Tao.

"Jadi, begini-"

~The Reality~

Langit sudah cukup gelap sekarang, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Beberapa penumpang bus mulai keluar dan meninggalkannya sendirian dengan hyung tercintanya yang berpipi gembul itu.

"Tao, aku ingin bertanya." Ucapnya lembut ketika suasana di dalam bus mulai tenang. Tidak berdesakan seperti tadi. Ia mencoba menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

Ia mulai memberanikan kedua belah bibirnya membuka dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan ringan, ketika Tao mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Soal kenapa kau tidak ikut merayakan kemenangan pertandingan basket kami, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku hanya penasaran ketika ponselmu berbunyi ketika ada panggilan, dan nama yang tertera adalah 'Hyo Ahjumma'. Sebenarnya, siapa dia? Apa dia tetanggamu? Ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan ketika mendapat panggilan darinya, kau amat ketakutan. Apakah ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" Tao tertegun dengan pertanyaan Minseok hyungnya itu. Ia sedikit merasa nyaman karena Minseok mengatakannya dengan lembut. Mengingat pemuda manis berpipi gembul itu adalah Tsundere.

Tao bingung. Kini apa yang harus ia jawab untuk pertanyaan ringan-coret berat untuknya? Tidak hanya satu pula yang ditanyakan. Ia jadi bingung sendiri mana yang harus ia jawab terlebih dahulu.

"Apa aku membuatmu tak nyaman, Tao? Maafkan-" Belum sempat Minseok menyelesaikan ucapannya, Tao sudah memotongnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, hyung. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada kalian. Bahwa Ummaku memiliki penyakit Anemia. Karena pekerjaannya, ia menjadi mudah lelah dan jarang makan. Kalau Hyo Ahjumma..." Tao terdiam sejenak. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Ia ingin sekali menyembunyikannya. Tapi itu artinya dia harus berbohong. Jelas-jelas kemarin Minseok melihat tulisan itu tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hyo Ahjumma itu siapa, hum?" Minseok sangat antusias dengan jawaban Tao. Kalian tahu, malam harinya ketika ia mengalami kejadian itu, ia jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman karena terlalu penasaran.

"Dia..."

"Ya, ya?"

Belum sempat Minseok mendengarkan jawabannya, busnya berhenti tepat di depan pekarangan rumah Minseok. Tao bernapas sedikit lega. Karena ia tidak jadi berbohong kepada pemuda manis di depannya.

Sedangkan Minseok hanya mendesah kecewa dan menatap Tao dengan memelas. Tao mengusirnya agar segera turun dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kalian tahu, itu membuat Minseok kesal setengah mati. Kenapa Tao tidak menjawabnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia turun dari bus?

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau harus menceritakannya padaku, Tao. Atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu." Ancam Minseok dan segera turun dari bus. Tao bernapas sedikit lega. Tangan kanannya mengelus dadanya.

Ia mengambil smartphone miliknya di saku celananya dan membuka fitur pesan miliknya. Sudut bibirnya menyeringai lembut.

"Mungkin bermain-main dengan pasangan aneh itu bisa membuat moodku baik."

~The Reality~

Luhan mengambil beberapa es lilin untuk Kris. Diterima dengan baik oleh pemuda beralis tebal itu. Kris sedikit meringis ketika dinginnya es lilin itu menyentuh luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan, Yifan?" Kris mendongak menatap Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menatap bingung ke arah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Ia merasakan hawa tidak enak yang keluar di sekitar Luhan. Apalagi tadi Luhan menyebut nama kecilnya dengan gamblang.

"Apa kau suka kepadanya?"

"Hah?"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat bahwa Kris sang Ketua Kedipsiplinan mengampuni terdakwanya dengan mudah. Paling tidak, kau harus benar-benar memberikannya hukuman. Tapi itu tidak terjadi kepada Huang Zitao. Walau awalnya aku mengira kalian adalah sepasang kekasih dan kalian menyangkalnya. Kini aku mulai curiga kalau sebenarnya kau menyukainya." Ujar Luhan panjang lebar. Kedua matanya mengintimidasi Kris.

"Oh, pemikiranmu hebat sekali Xiao Lu. Tapi, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku malah membenci sikapnya. Kau pun tahu kalau aku membenci orang yang melanggar peraturan dan tidak mendapatkan hukuman. Tapi Zitao itu beda. Dia seperti mencari perhatian. Seperti anak kecil yang dihiraukan oleh Ibunya. Aku merasakan aura seperti itu di sekitar Zitao. Aku menilai bahwa sesungguhnya Zitao adalah orang yang mudah dijatuhkan." Kris menyeringai pelan. Luhan begidik melihatnya.

"Apa? Kau mulai simpati dengannya? Itu bisa berubah menjadi cinta loh, Yifan. Kalau ia mudah dijatuhkan, kenapa kau tidak menjatuhkannya?" Tanya Luhan gemas. Ia juga meremas surai karamelnya pelan.

"Itu dia. Kalau kau melihatnya dengan jelas, Zitao membangung sebuah dinding besar di sekitarnya. Agar semua orang tidak bisa melihat kelemahannya."

Drrtt..drrt...

Kris mengambil smartphonenya dan segera mengangkat sebuah panggilan. Ia menyapanya dengan manis.

"Iya, sayang. Tenang saja." Luhan mengernyit. Siapa yang dipanggil 'sayang' oleh Kris? Setahunya Kris tidak punya kekasih. Atau jangan-jangan Kris memang mempunyai kekasih dan tidak memberitahukannya? Keterlaluan.

"TIDAK." Luhan tersentak ketika Kris berteriak begitu.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya menjemputmu. Dia orang yang kurang ajar. Oh, sayang. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak berteman dengannya. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya, hah? Biarkan aku yang akan menjemputmu. Kalau perlu sekarang juga aku akan berangkat ke Bandara. Turuti atau kau tidak perlu kembali ke Korea saja. Baiklah. Saranghae." Kris menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang memburuh akibat emosinya yang meluap-luap tadi.

"Yifan, sebenarnya siapa yang kau panggil 'sayang' tadi? Dan kenapa pula kau marah seperti itu? Apa kau cemburu kepada 'sayang'-mu itu?" Kris menatap Luhan dalam. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Adik manisku, Xiao Lu."

~The Reality~

Sret.

Bruk.

Tubuh Tao terhempas ke lantai koridor. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Matanya juga lumayan sembab. Mendapatkan pukulan telak dan berkali-kali itu membuatnya tak berdaya. Apalagi ia dikeroyok seperti itu.

"Dasar keparat! Inikah kelemahanmu? Kau tidak suka dikeroyok ternyata. Lantas kenapa kau mengatakan yang tidak-tidak kepada Baekhyun, bahwa aku selingkuh dan menjadikan Baekhyun hanya mainan. Kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta, eoh? Kau tidak pernah diajari Ibumu tentang cinta?" Marah seorang pemuda berambut hitam cepak itu. Telinga lucunya memerah akibat marah.

"Hahahaha, kau bajingan Park Chanyeol. Sudah jelas-jelas kau mencium wanita itu. Tapi kau malah membantahnya. DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENYANGKUT PAUTKAN MASALAHKU DENGAN UMMAKU." Teriak Tao kencang dan kesal. Jujur, ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang menghina Ibunya. Ia sangat menyayangi Ibunya itu. Lebih baik ia yang tersakiti daripada Ibu tercintanya itu.

"Wowowowo.. Ternyata Huang Zitao sangat mencintai Ummanya. Dasar anak Umma! Sebaiknya kau belajar banyak dari Ummamu itu tentang tatakrama. Atau jangan-jangan tingkahmu ini menirunya? Sungguh-"

Buk..

Tao menghantam perut Chanyeol dengan kesal. Sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Apakah pemuda lucu di depannya ini tidak mengerti kalau jangan menghubung-hubungkan masalahnya dengan Ibunya. Itu membuatnya marah.

Semua murid di sekolah itu melihat adegan pertengkaran Geng Park Chanyeol dengan Huang Zitao. Ada yang bersorak senang karena mereka taruhan. Entah mendukung Chanyeol atau Tao.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Joonmyeon dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Ia menatap garang kepada pemuda bertelinga elf itu. Minseok, Leo dan Jonghyun menolong Tao yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Mereka menggendong Tao menuju ke UKS.

"Panggil Kris untuk menghukum orang ini." Teriak Joonmyeon kepada siapa saja.

Tap tap tap...

Kris datang dengan wajah malasnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengurusi masalah pertengkaran seperti ini. Terlalu sering terjadi di sana. Kalau tidak gara-gara anak nakal, kadang anak-anak yang mengaguminya. Hell yeah! Siapa yang tidak mengidolakan Ketua Kedipsiplinan itu? Hanya Geng Tao, para seme dan laki-laki normal saja.

"Pergi Joonmyeon! Biarkan aku yang mengurus anak nakal ini." Bentak Kris muak dengan wajah Joonmyeon yang hanya membela Tao. Tapi tak tahukah Kris bahwa tadi Tao dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ia bukannya pilih kasih, tapi Tao sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Siapa yang tega adik manisnya dikeroyok seperti itu.

"Baik. Kurasa kau harus menyerahkannya kepada Guru BK juga. Dia membuat Tao hampir pingsan." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Joonmyeon pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

"Ikut denganku, Park Dobby!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan seenaknya, Kris!"

~The Reality~

Kedua matanya terkatup erat. Erangan kesakitan tak pernah absen dari bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal erat dan kadang memukulkannya ke tembok.

"Argh!" Teriaknya kencang ketika Minseok menempelkan es lilin di mata manisnya. Ia menepis lengan Minseok yang memegang es lilin itu agar tidak terjatuh. Tapi malah dijatuhkan oleh Tao begitu saja.

"Tao, kenapa kau menolaknya? Kau tidak ingin lukamu cepat sembuh apa?" Teriak Minseok kesal. Tao membuka kedua matanya. Cairan bening mengalir dari sana. Minseokpun terkejut. Ia tak pernah melihat Tao menangis sebelumnya. Apakah sakitnya benar-benar parah?

"Ta-tao. Kenapa kau menangis?" Minseok gelagapan melihat sahabatnya menangis sesegukan di depannya.

"Hiks." Hanya itu jawaban Tao. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Minseok.

"Hyung, hiks.. aku takut." Gumam Tao pelan. Minseok menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala bagian belakang Tao. Ia mencoba menenangkan Tao yang menangis di depannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Tao serapuh itu.

"Tenanglah. Menangislah sepuasmu. Hyung akan menemanimu di sini." Ujar Minseok bijak. Ia membiarkan air mata Tao membasahi seragam sekolahnya. Biarkan saja. Seseorang yang selalu terlihat kuat juga bisa terlihat rapuh. Dan itu bukan pilihan.

Setelah setengah jam Tao menangis, kini mereka hanya terdiam. Dengan tangan Minseok yang cekatan mengobati luka di wajah Tao.

"Jangan ceritakan kepada yang lainnya tentang masalah ini ya hyung. Aku tidak mau mereka menjauhiku. Aku takut." Ujar Tao tiba-tiba.

Gyut.

Minseok menjewer telinga Tao dengan cukup keras. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tsundere. Oh, benar-benar menyeramkan di mata Tao.

"Kenapa kau takut begitu? Apa kau tidak mengenal baik mereka, huh? Teman-temanmu itu orang yang setia kepada sahabatnya. Mereka bisa menerima kelemahan satu sama lain. Apalagi Joonmyeon. Dia sudah menganggapmu seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka." Tutur Minseok panjang lebar. Tao menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Aigoo. Ternyata Tao bisa bersikap semanis ini. Kyeopta." Gumam Minseok girang sambil mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Ah, hss.. sakit hyung. Kau semakin melukai wajahku." Sentak Tao tak terima. Minseok hanya nyengir lucu dan mengusap-ngusap pipi Tao dengan gemas.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa bersikap semanis ini. Sering-seringlah menunjukkan sikap seperti ini. Dengan begitu, bebanmu akan berkurang sedikit Zitao."

"Aku tak bisa hyung."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengikuti pertandingan Tae Kwon Do. Aku harus fokus dengan itu. Aku tak akan sia-siakan waktuku dengan menunjukkan sikap kekanakkanku. Dan sebaiknya, kau harus menjaga rahasia ini hyung."

"Kau berhutang padaku menjelaskan siapa Hyo Ahjumma itu."

"Ah, soal itu..."

Bersambung...

Aaah... akhirnya Miko melanjutkan ceritanya juga. Karena sempat beberapa kali gagal. Miko sering lupa untuk menyimpan file-nya. Jadi harus ketik ulang dan itu sangat memeras otak.

Chapter ini juga sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Alurnya memang sepenggal-penggal begitu. Kalau tidak, nanti akan menjadi sangat panjang. Mungkin fanfic ini akan berakhir di chapter 4 atau 5.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa Hyo Ahjumma itu? Dan seseorang yang dipanggil 'sayang' oleh Kris? Oh iya. Soal karakternya, jangan bash artisnya ya. Itu hanya skenario dalam cerita. Miko memang sengaja melakukannya. Soalnya nanti pasti akan ada perdamaiannya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian dan Miko bakalan berusaha update cepat.

**Thanks to:**

**devimalik, rannie wu, Xyln, FanFan Panda, KT in the house AulChan12, kriswu393, junghyema, ArinaCronics.**

Miko, 19 Jun. '14

11:52 am


	3. Chapter 3

"Aigoo. Ternyata Tao bisa bersikap semanis ini. Kyeopta." Gumam Minseok girang sambil mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Ah, hss.. sakit hyung. Kau semakin melukai wajahku." Sentak Tao tak terima. Minseok hanya nyengir lucu dan mengusap-ngusap pipi Tao dengan gemas.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bisa bersikap semanis ini. Sering-seringlah menunjukkan sikap seperti ini. Dengan begitu, bebanmu akan berkurang sedikit Zitao."

"Aku tak bisa hyung."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengikuti pertandingan Tae Kwon Do. Aku harus fokus dengan itu. Aku tak akan sia-siakan waktuku dengan menunjukkan sikap kekanakkanku. Dan sebaiknya, kau harus menjaga rahasia ini hyung."

"Kau berhutang padaku menjelaskan siapa Hyo Ahjumma itu."

"Ah, soal itu..." Tao terdiam. Minseok menatapnya semakin intens. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan siapa orang yang dipanggil 'Hyo Ahjumma' oleh Tao.

"Lain kali saja hyung. Kalau hyung sering main ke rumah nanti juga tahu." Jawab Tao mengalihkannya lagi. Kesal. Minseok benar-benar kesal dengan Tao yang mulai merahasiakan sesuatu kepadanya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha sabar.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan main ke rumahmu sebentar. Mungkin juga bisa bertemu dengan Ummamu. Aku sangat penasaran sekali dengan wajah cantik Ummamu, Zitao. Dia pasti sangat cantik dan baik hati. Karena kaupun begitu. Aku akan mengajak Joonmyeon juga." Tao membulatkan kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan dua mutiara hitam yang indah. Jarang orang menyadari pesonanya yang itu.

"Tu-tunggu hyung! Kau? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Umma?" Tao terbata-bata. Ia menatap tak percaya kepada Minseok.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak perlu mengajak Joonmyeon. Dan aku akan memberitahukan siapa kekasihku yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka dengan rasa ketidaktahuan Tao. Aku tidak mau mati penasaran." Tutur Minseok sambil menunjukkan senyum lucunya. Gigi serta gusinya terlihat. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ta-tapi hyung. Umma terlalu sibuk. Aku saja jarang bertemu dengannya. Belum tentu nanti malam dia akan pulang. Kapan-kapan saja kalau Umma bisa pulang cepat, aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah. Aku janji hyung. Tapi hanya kau saja. Yang lainnya biarkan seiring berjalannya waktu saja. Kau tidak boleh egois seperti itu, hyung. Nanti malah sakit karena mencari jawabannya." Minseok tersenyum manis dan mengangguk setuju. Benar kata Tao. Sepertinya dia memang tidak harus memaksakan diri untuk mencari tahu sampai sakit-sakitan nanti.

~The Reality~

Huang Zitao dan Park Chanyeol diskors dari sekolahnya. Karena masalah pertengkaran itu. Chanyeol dan gengnya diskors satu minggu. Karena baru mencari masalah. Tidak seperti Tao yang diskors selama dua bulan. Karena tidak ada wali murid yang hadir. Tapi Tao masih boleh datang ke sekolah untuk latihan Tae Kwon Do. Ke kantin dan ke kamar mandi juga diperbolehkan tentu saja. Tapi Tao tidak boleh mencari masalah. Atau Tao akan didepak dari sekolah dan pertandingannya dibatalkan.

Hah. Iya. Tao hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak bisa menolak aturan itu. Dua bulan tidak memperoleh pelajaran sama saja seperti bekerja tidak dapat uang. Tapi apalah daya Tao jika mengenai pemanggilan orang tua segala. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendatangkan Ummanya ke sekolah.

Dia merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Ruang kelasnya sudah sepi, karena ini sudah jam pulang. Ia masih ingin berada di kelas. Karena pertandingannya tinggal seminggu lagi. Dan sisanya, dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke sekolah sampai masa skorsnya selesai.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Besok dimulai skorsmu, kan?" Tao mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia tidak pernah melihat siapa pemuda manis berwajah kotak didepannya.

"Oh, perkenalkan. Namaku Cheng Zi. Tapi nama Koreaku Jongdae. Aku murid pindahan China. Kelasku berada di sebelah kelas ini. Kau Huang Zitao, kan?" Tukasnya memperkenalkan diri. Tao hanya manggut-manggut saja. Ia mempersilahkan Jongdae duduk di depannya.

"Benar. Namaku Huang Zitao. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan anak baru. Biasanya aku akan mengerjainya sampai menangis. Tapi sekarang aku tidak dalam keadaan baik. Aku juga tidak terlalu suka berbicara dengan orang lain selain gengku. Karena sekarang sekolah sudah sepi pastinya, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lagian, aku lahir di China." Jelas Tao panjang lebar dengan wajah malas. Sedangkan Jongdae hanya tertawa keras. Tawanya benar-benar lucu. Bibir merahnya seperti bebek.

"Mari berteman. Selama kamu diskors, aku akan menemanimu latihan. Mendengarkan keluh kesahmu dan mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama." Ujar Jongdae seenaknya. Tao tersentak. Pemuda didepannya nyaris seperti dirinya. Tapi bedanya, Jongdae orang yang lembut dan hangat. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang kasar dan cengeng?

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Kau seakan telah lama mengenalku. Apa kau stalkerku?" Jongdae tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya di meja Tao. Tersenyum lebar dan hanya diam saja.

"Oh, ayolah. Jawab pertanyaan temanmu ini." Tao kesal melihatnya. Ia mengerang pelan dan menatap Jongdae tajam.

"Temanku? Baiklah. Kim Joonmyeon temanmu kan?" Tao hanya mengangguk, "dia adalah teman SMP-ku. Dulu aku sempat bersekolah dan sekelas dengan Joonmyeon hyung. Walau itu hanya setahun, tapi kami tidak pernah lost contact. Dia yang sering menceritakan tentangmu. Dia begitu khawatir denganmu yang dianggap adik manisnya. Aku penasaran. Ternyata benar, adiknya benar-benar manis. Walaupun wajahmu terlihat garang. Tapi matamu dan bibirmu manis. Lekukan wajahmu benar-benar sempurna." Jelas Jongdae. Tao terkejut. Ia mulai takut dengan Jongdae yang terlihat seperti seorang penyihir.

"Jangan takut padaku. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Karena aku bukan penyihir." Tao semakin takut saja. Ia berdiri dan memeluk tasnya. Menunduk kepada Jongdae dan segera keluar dari sana.

"Hey! Kenapa semua orang harus takut kepadaku sih?" Ujarnya sambil mendesah keras. Wajahnya benar-benar jauh dari kata manis, karena terlihat sangat kesal dengan tingkah Tao.

"Tapi dia manis juga. Aku harus mendapatkan hatinya."

~The Reality~

Tiga hari lagi menjelang pertandingan Tae Kwon Do. Hari ini Tao bolos dari latihannya. Dia hanya ingin sehari tanpa hadirnya seorang Jongdae. Dia heran, kenapa Jongdae mau dekat-dekat dengannya? Padahal Joonmyeon lebih baik daripadanya.

Ia jalan-jalan di sekitar Sungai Han sambil meminum Bubble Tea yang baru saja dibelinya. Napasnya cukup ngos-ngosan karena tadi setelah memesan Bubble Tea, ia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Anak paling mesum ditingkatanya. Ditambah lagi dengan Jongin yang menemaninya. Sepertinya dua orang itu sedang bolos sekolah hanya untuk kencan. Pikir Tao. Jadi ia lari sampai ke tempat ini.

Tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia butuh merefresh pikirannya. Namun, sebelum ia menemukan tempat duduk, ia ditarik oleh seseorang dan dibawanya ke balik pohon.

"Hey, lepaskan aku. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protesnya dan berusaha melepaskan tangan besar yang menggenggam erat lengannya. Hampir saja Bubble Teanya jatuh ke tanah.

"Hssh.. diamlah. Aku hanya tidak mau Chenchen menemukanmu." Tao mengernyit bingung. Ia merasa kenal dengan suara baritone yang khas itu. Ia menoleh ke arah wajah seseorang yang telah menariknya.

"KRIS?" Pekik Tao keras. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kejadian ini. Ia jadi bingung sendiri. Kenapa banyak sekali murid yang bolos hari ini?

"Diamlah. Jangan berteriak. Chen bisa menemukanmu. Dia bisa saja menghancurkanmu, bodoh." Ujar Kris dan membungkam mulut Tao dengan tangan lainnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah mata Tao. Sedang yang ditatap juga melotot balik.

"Chen-eh Jongdae. Dia adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan imejmu. Si brengsek itu mencuri hatinya dan memanfaatkannya. Dia ingin kau hancur." Tao semakin bingung dengan perkataan Kris. Ia menarik tangan Kris yang membungkamnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Kris? Jongdae, kenapa dia dan orang 'brengsek' yang kau sebut itu ingin menghancurkanku? Dan kenapa pula kau memanggilnya 'Chenchen'? Kenapa kau berniat menolongku? Terakhir, kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang membolos?" Kris jengah lama-lama kalau dihujami beberapa pertanyaan dari pemuda Huang tersebut.

"Kau suka Cappucino?" Tao hanya mengangguk. Oh, sungguh. Kris benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya sambil minum Cappucino di kedai langgananku."

~The Reality~

Jongdae menghembuskan napasnya frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut coklat caramelnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rumput hijau yang segar. Mimik wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan Ibunya.

"Pasti Kevin menyembunyikan Tao. Aku bingung. Bukankah ia ingin menghancurkan Tao. Kenapa malah menolongnya begini? Apa jangan-jangan Kevin berusaha merebut hati Tao dan menjatuhkannya telak?" Gumamnya sendiri. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat lucu.

"Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Tao tidak boleh dijatuhkan oleh Kevin. Kalau bisa, aku akan menyomblangkan mereka berdua saja. Mereka berdua cocok kok." Jongdae tersenyum aneh. Beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitarnya memandang aneh ke arahnya.

"Aku harus minta tolong kepada Joonmyeon hyung. Aku juga akan meminta kepada teman segengnya. Meminta bantu kepada mereka demi Tao, pasti tidak akan ditolak. Chenchen, semangat." Ia mengepal erat kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

Drrtt... drrt..

Jongdae mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia sangat berharap bahwa Kevin menghubunginya dan mengatakan dimana Tao. Tapi itu mustahil baginya.

_Yixing calling_

"Huh?" Jongdae mengernyit bingung. Kenapa pemuda yang penuh dengan dimple itu menghubunginya? Tak tahukah bahwa ia sangat tidak menyukai pemuda dimple yang selalu menggombalinya. Walaupun sempat tergoda, tapi Jongdae tak menyukainya. Ia benci Sekretaris OSIS itu.

Tapi, pada akhirnya Jongdae mengangkatnya. "Hallo, Yixing-ssi. Ada apa?"

"_Hallo Chen-err. Aku merindukanmu. Apalagi tawamu. Sekolah pulang lebih awal itu membuatku tidak bisa lama-lama memandangimu. Mau suka Bubble Tea?_" Jongdae menganga lebar.

"Tidak. Yixing-ssi, kumohon. Jangan menghubungiku lagi. Terima kasih sudah merindukanku. Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu. Sedikitpun tidak. Jadi, jangan mengangguku lagi. Selamat siang." Jongdae segera menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Orang itu benar-benar gila. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membacanya? Dia sangat misterius dan susah ditebak. Menyebalkan." Ujarnya dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Sangat misterius dan susah ditebak. Apakah aku begitu menyebalkan? Berarti aku orang yang spesial dong." Jongdae menoleh ke arah kirinya. Ia berteriak histeris ketika melihat Yixing duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan dimple manisnya.

~The Reality~

"Oh, iya. Jadi dia dipindahkan karena dia seorang psikiater? Tapi semua orang menganggapnya gila? Aku juga sih. Dia benar-benar menakutkan." Kris menyeruput Cappucinonya ketika Tao protes seperti itu. Dia jadi menyesal telah menceritakan semuanya panjang lebar kepada pemuda bermata Panda itu.

"Lalu, kau siapanya Jongdae, Kris? Kau seperti begitu mengenalnya? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya? Atau kekasihmu?" Kris tersedak dan meletakkan cangkirnya dengan sedikit membanting. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa panas dingin. Tao berdiri dan menghampiri Kris. Ia memijat-mijat bahu Kris dari belakang.

"Kau bodoh sekali bisa tersedak minuman panas seperti itu, Kris. Hahahaha, sang Ketua Kedipsiplinan juga bisa tersedak dan berekspresi lucu. Hahaha." Tao tertawa keras sambil tetap memijit bahu Kris.

"Tao! Kevin!" Teriak seseorang dengan senang. Ia menghampiri Tao dan memeluknya erat. Tak lama, di belakangnya disusul seorang pemuda dengan dimple di setiap senyumnya.

"Jo-jongdae?"

"Chenchen?"

"Iya? Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Tao. Kekeraskepalaan Yixing-ssi membawa keburuntungan sekarang. Ahahaha. Kevin ge, apakah kalian sedang berkencan?" Jawab Jongdae dan tersenyum riang setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Tao.

Kris dan Tao membantahnya. Apalagi Tao, ia terus saja berkata 'kami tidak berkencan, dia menculikku' berkali-kali kepada Jongdae. Berbeda dengan Kris yang berkata 'aku tidak menculiknya. Jelas-jelas dia mau aku ajak ke sini. Itu bukan berarti kami sedang kencan' berkali-kali juga.

"Kalian lucu sekali. Apa susahnya mengatakan kalau sedang kencan, hum?" Ujar Yixing akhirnya. Demi ribuan bebek karet berwarna ungu di dunia, kali ini ia setuju dengan Yixing. Sedangkan, Kris dan Tao hanya melotot tak suka.

"Oh iya, Tao. Aku punya beberapa voucher belanja di toko Gucci. Kau mau belanja denganku? Aku sudah janji kepadamu 'kan? Janji seorang teman harus ditepati." Jongdae tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Tao sangat antusias. _Ternyata Tao maniak belanja._ Pikir Kris dan Yixing.

"Oh, iya. Joonmyeon hyung dan Minseok hyung juga ikut. Aku sudah menyuruh mereka menunggu di sana. Kevin dan Yixing boleh ikut."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau kau pergi bersama Joonmyeon!" Tao mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Sedangkan Jongdae mendengus kesal. Yixing? Dia sama seperti Tao.

"Tidak, Kevin. Kau tidak berhak mengatur aku berteman dengan siapa."

"Demi Tuhan yang maha Esa. Aku tidak melarangnya. Aku hanya tidak suka kau berteman dengan-"

"Cukup Kevin."

"Kalau begitu, berhenti memanggilku Kevin. Kita sedang tidak di Canada, Chenchen." Bentak Kris. Wajah Jongdae menunjukkan muka malas. Ia menggandeng lengan Yixing, tangan lainnya menggandeng tangan Tao dan pergi meninggalkan Kris sendirian.

"Chenchen, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Sayang! Berhenti atau aku akan mengembalikanmu ke Mom."

"Aku tidak perduli. Kalau Kevin mau ikut, jangan sungkan."

Berakhir seperti ini. Kris jadi ikut mereka berbelanja. Walau ia tadi sempat menghubunngi Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk segera datang dan menemaninya. Yixing hanya mengikuti di belakang Kris. Sedangkan, Joonmyeon, Tao dan Jongdae sangat antusias. Minseok hanya jalan sendiri dan memilih beberapa baju.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" Ujar Yixing pasrah. Kris dan Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Kita hanya diacuhkan oleh mereka. Padahal kita cukup populer loh." Jawab Luhan dan kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari tingkah laku seorang Kim Minseok.

"Bagaimana kabar Taemin, Xiao Lu?" Luhan tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Kris yang menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya nyengir dan menjawab sekenanya bahwa kekasih Choi Minho itu baik-baik saja.

"Kris, kau bilang Chen tidak mempunyai pujaan hati. Kau lihat, dia seperti mengagumi sang Ketua OSIS pertama itu." Yixing protes. Kris bisa gila kalau teman satu gengnya menggilai adik manisnya dan terlalu banyak bicara macam Yixing itu.

"Aku lebih merestui Chenchen denganmu. Kalau bisa, rebut dia dari Joonmyeon."

"Kevin. Kau suka ini?" Akhirnya Jongdae menghampiri Kris dan menawari beberapa model hoodie yang disukai Kris. Memperhatikan satu persatu baju itu dan akhirnya berkata, "aku suka semua. Bawa ke kasir." Jongdae berteriak senang dan mencium pipi Kris spontan. Luhan memaklumi sikap itu. Sedangkan Yixing terbengong-bengong.

"Setelah ini kita makan." Teriak Jongdae terlalu senang.

~The Reality~

Tao menghembuskan napasnya perlahan ketika ia sampai di rumah sebelum orang itu mendahuluinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya dengan terburu-buru. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampirinya dari depan.

"Pulang terlambat lagi, eoh? Apa skors tidak menyadarkanmu?" Tao tercekat. Napasnya memburu dan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Sungguh. Ia takut kalau wanita paruh baya didepannya sedang marah.

"Um-umma." Tao berkata lirih. Sepatu ketsnya terjatuh di lantai bersamaan dengan tas ranselnya yang tadi ia tenteng(?).

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU UMMA. AKU BUKAN UMMAMU." Pecah. Tangis Tao kembali pecah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bibir kissablenya mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Ia terduduk dan memohon ampun kepada wanita yang dipanggilnya Umma tadi.

"Dasar cengeng! Kudengar dari bibi Joo bahwa kemarin kau belanja. Apa kau menghabiskan uang tabunganku? Apa hakmu?" Marah lagi. Tangisan Tao semakin keras. Beberapa pembantu tak tega melihatnya dan tak bisa menolongnya. Ia tidak mau dipecat oleh majikannya.

"Ti-tidak Umma. Hiks. Hiks. Aku mendapatkan voucher hiks dari temanku." Ujar Tao disela-sela tangisannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bahunya tergoyang hebat, karena napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan ia juga terbatuk-batuk.

"Temanmu?" PLAK.

Tao terkejut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat ketika wanita paruh baya itu memukul pipi kirinya dengan kuat. Ia mengambil tongkat Wushu milik Tao dan memukulkannya dipunggung Tao beberapa kali.

"Aku masih dendam denganmu. Seharusnya yang menikmati kehidupan di sini adalah anakku. Yang bisa bermanja-manja denganku hanya anakku. Yang bisa makan sarapan buatanku hanya anakku. Bukan anak buangan sepertimu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Huang Zitao keparat." Tao tersungkur di lantai. Sedangkan wanita tadi segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Beberapa pembantu rumah tangga menghampirinya. Menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Tao dan segera mempobong tubuh rapuh Tao ke dalam kamar.

"Tuan muda, maaf. Kami tidak bisa menolong anda. Maafkan kami." Ujar Bibi Joo. Yang tanpa sengaja melaporkan Tao belanja kemarin. Sedangkan Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sadar betul posisinya. Ia hanya anak angkat di rumah itu. Jadi memang pantas kalau ia dihukum seperti itu.

"Kalian jangan menangis. Hahaha.. hks. Lagi pula, aku hiks tidak bisa menahan diriku kalau hiks ddengan Gucci. Hahaha.. jangan menangis." Tao mencoba untuk tersenyum walau dipunggungnya terasa sangat sakit. Para pembantu itu memeluk tubuh Tao sayang.

"Besok bibi Joo akan membuatkan sarapan kesukaanmu, Tuan muda." Tao hanya tersenyum tulus `menanggapinya.

"Susu strowberri saja, Bi. Besok aku tidak boleh makan makanan berlemak."

~The Reality~

Minseok menggeret Jongdae dan memojokkannya di tembok. Ia membawa pemuda berwajah kotak itu ke atas atap. Untuk mengintrogasinya.

Minseok menggertakkan giginya kesal ketika Jongdae hanya menanggapinya dengan santai dan bahkan menggodanya. Ia hampir saja mematahkan tulang pemuda di depannya. Tapi ia urungkan karena mengingat betapa Kris akan menghukumnya berat karena adik manisnya itu. Sekarang, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Jongdae adalah Wu Chengzu. Adik kandung seorang Wu Yifan. Salahkan mulut Yixing yang tak sengaja mengatakannya dengan keras di koridor.

"Wu Chengzi! Katakan padaku! Mengapa kau mendekati Tao? Apakah kau ingin menghancurkannya? Kau disuruh oleh Kris 'kan? Atau si Rusa gila itu?" Teriak Minseok tak sabaran. Jongdae hanya tersenyum getir. Ia sudah sering kali menjadi kambing hitam dalam permasalahan salah paham ini. Ia lelah tahu.

"Aku tulus mau berteman dengannya. Bukan hanya kau saja yang tahu masalahnya. Akupun bisa membacanya. Minseok hyung. Berhenti bersikap kau membelanya. Sebenarnya kau juga ingin Tao bersikap manis di depan semuanya kan? Kau ingin Tao menjadi anak baik kan? Aku bisa membaca auramu. Auramu... sama dengan aura Kevin." Jongdae menjelaskan panjang lebar. Minseok hanya terdiam. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Jongdae.

"Kau bisa membaca auraku? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau seorang penyihir?" Jongdae mengerang keras. Ia benci jika dibilang seorang penyihir. Demi Tuhan yang maha Esa. Ia hanya seorang manusia biasa seperti mereka yang makan nasi. Hell no!

"Aku seorang psikiater. Jangan samakan aku dengan penyihir. Ini bakat alami, hyung."

"Jadi dengan bakatmu itu kau mencoba membuat Tao menjadi anak baik?" Jongdae mengangguk. Minseok tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya memegangi bahu Jongdae.

"Ayo kita lakukan bersama."

Brak.

Jongdae dan Minseok terkejut. Joonmyeon dan Leo membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Ia menarik Joonmyeon menarik tangan Jongdae dan Minseok satu-satu lalu menyeretnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tao bertengkar dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum Kris dan Guru BK menemukannya, ayo kita lerai dan bawa kabur. Aku tidak mau Tao dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Apalagi ia tidak jadi mengikuti pertandingan Tae Kwon Do itu." Terang Joonmyeon. Leo mengangguk menyetujuinya. Sedangkan Jongdae dan Minseok berteriak histeris. Kedua melepaskan tangan Joonmyeon dan segera berlari mendahuluinya.

Joonmyeon dan Leo speechless. Mereka saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu. Kemudian mengejar Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Mereka seperti Ibu-ibu PMS saja."

"Benar."

Sedangkan, ditempat kejadian peristiwa, Baekhyun memarahi Tao dan sesekali memukul lengannya. Anehnya, pertengkaran kali ini, Tao hanya diam saja dan hanya membantah sekenanya.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf kepada Chanyeol, Tao. Kau harus sadar dengan tingkah lakumu yang bejat ini. Kau membuat Chanyeol hampir dibunuh oleh Ayahnya karena diskors." Marah Baekhyun dengan napas yang memburu. Ia menatap kesal ke arah pemuda bermata Panda itu.

"Apa Ummamu tidak mengajari cara meminta maaf, eoh? Seharusnya Ummamu tidak melahirkanmu dan merawatmu kalau jadinya seperti ini. Kau seharusnya tidak hidup di dunia ini, Tao. Sehingga Chanyeol tidak dalam bahaya." Marah Baekhyun lagi. Ia sudah menangis tak karuan di depan Tao.

Minseok dan Jongdae yang baru datang hanya diam. Tapi Minseok tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun sehingga membuat Tao terdiam dan hampir menangis. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menamparnya.

"Baekhyun, jaga ucapanmu. Kau bisa membuat-" ucapan Minseok terhenti ketika Tao berteriak histeris dan menangis sesegukan. Tao berlari meninggalkan sekolah dengan memeluk tongkat Wushu kesukaannya yang sebenarnya selalu menjadi alat untuk memukul punggungnya.

Jongdae mengikuti kemana Tao pergi. Sedangkan Minseok dan Baekhyun speechless. Minseok menatap garang ke arah Baekhyun. Sedang yang ditatap hanya bingung.

"Tao paling sensitif kalau disangkutpautkan dengan Ummanya. Dia, tidak suka Ummanya dihina. Karena Tao hanya memilikinya seorang. Tidak ada lagi, Baek. Aku baru saja akan memarahimu tadi. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau reaksi Tao bisa separah itu. Kau harus minta maaf kepada Tao. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol atas perbuatan Tao."

"KEVIN!"

"TAO!"

Brak.

Jongdae berlari menghampiri Tao yang terlempar beberapa meter. Kris yang tadi tanpa sengaja melihat Jongdae berlari mengikutinya yang hampir menolong Tao. Tapi gagal karena mobil sedan sport itu sudah menabrak tubuh Tao.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Maafkan Tao. Hiks. Tao takut." Ujar Tao terisak. Tubuhnya penuh dengan darah. Apalagi mulutnya. Ketika ia berkata tadi, darahnya muncrat semua. Jongdae memeluknya erat. Ia menyuruh Kris untuk menghubungi ambulance.

"Tao minta maaf. Hiks. Tao tidak sengaja. Hiks. Tao takut. Tao takut sama Minjung. Hiks hiks." Jongdae tersentak. Siapa Minjung itu? Kenapa Tao menjadi psikis begini. Jongdae semakin khawatir dan mencium kening Tao yang berdarah.

"Jangan takut, Tao. Minjung tidak akan menyakitimu lagi." Tao hanya terisak dan jatuh pingsan. Sepertinya Tao sedikit lebih tenang.

Tunggu! Tenang? Jongdae melihat kedua mata Tao yang tertutup rapat. Ia memeriksa detakan jantung Tao yang berdenyut sangat cepat namun melambat perlahan-lahan. Ia berteriak histeris dan menyuruh Kris membawa Tao ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya saja. Ia tidak mau Tao meninggal seperti ini.

~The Reality~

Suasana ruangan itu tetap saja. Aroma Vanilla menguar dari setiap sudut. Dentingan jam berbunyi ketika sekarang sudah pukul 12 siang. Beberapa lembar kertas bertebaran karena jendela besar di ruangan itu dibuka olehnya. Beberapa manekin bergoyang-goyang karena angin yang menyambutnya. Seketika, ruangan di sana menjadi segar dan sejuk.

Ia mengambil gelas panjang favoritenya. Berisi teh Sakura yang menjadi candunya selama ini. Ia merindukannya. Merindukan sosok hangat yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Tersenyum tulus dan menangis.

Seharusnya dulu ia tidak meninggalkannya dan lebih mementingkan karirnya. Ia sempat menyesal dan tidak ikut membesarkan anaknya. Dan kecelakaan waktu itu, membuatnya sangat terpukul. Ia sudah kehilangannya yang sakit-sakitan dan anaknya. Ia tidak menyangka, orang yang selalu membuatnya untuk hidup lebih baik itu memiliki penyakit Kanker Otak stadium akhir.

Tes.

Air matanya menetes. Dadanya terasa amat sesak. Ia merasa sangat rindu dengan seseorang dan tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi.

Deg.

Huang Zitao?

Ia melempar gelas panjangnya dan berteriak histeris. Ia benci Huang Zitao. Kenapa ia harus mengasuh anak keparat yang sudah membunuh anaknya itu? Kenapa Zitao yang cengeng itu harus mengambil marga suaminya? Seharusnya anak itu mati saja. Dan Huang Minjung yang harus hidup.

RRRRRING.

Ia terkejut ketika telepon kantornya berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dan bersuara dengan setegas mungkin.

"Apa? Siapa? Wu Yifan? Siapa pemuda itu?-" Belum sempat ia selesai dengan pertanyaannya, seorang pemuda tampan keturunan Canada-China mendobrak pintu ruangannya dan menghampirinya dengan napas terengah. Pakaian seragamnya penuh dengan bercak darah.

"Nyonya Kim Hyoyeon. Sebagai Ibu Huang Zitao, kami sangat membutuhkan anda. Zitao dalam bahaya dan membutuhkan donor darah. Kudengar dari Minseok bahwa hanya anda yang dipunyai oleh Zitao." Ujarnya setelah mengatur napasnya dengan teratur. Kim Hyoyeon atau Huang Hyoyeon itu mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas.

"Zitao bukan anakku. Dalam bahaya? Kalau dia mati, aku bisa bebas dan senang." Hyoyeon tertawa meremehkannya. Dahi Kris berdenyut tanda bahwa ia sangat kesal.

"Kalau anda bukan Ibu kandungnya, lalu siapa Ibunya? Tapi saya mohon, bisa kita cek dulu DNA-nya. Kalau sama itu adalah sebuah takdir kalau anda harus merawat Zitao. Tapi kalau beda, saya akan mencari yang lain. Saya yang akan membayar tagihannya nanti. Kami membutuhkan anda Nyonya." Kris sungguh keras kepala. Katanya sangat menuntut dan sedikit membentak. Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum manis dan menyetujuinya. Apa salahnya untuk tes DNA? Kalau nanti pada akhirnya hasilnya akan menunjukkan hasil negatif. Dan mungkin saja Zitao bisa terbunuh karena kelamaan menunggu pendonor darah.

~The Reality~

Jongdae menangis dipelukan paksa Yixing. Ia tidak mau melihat Tao kehabisan darah. Ia ingin mendonorkan darahnya. Tapi darah mereka berbeda walau rhesusnya sama. Minseok berusaha tegar. Walaupun wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Joonmyeon dan Jinki mencoba menenangkan Minseok yang hanya diam saja tanpa reaksi.

Leo memukul-mukulkan tembok dan berteriak frustasi. Luhan gelisah menunggu kehadiran Kris dan Ibunya Tao. Sudah setengah jam mereka menunggu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk sambil menunduk. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan wajah penuh penyesalan. Mereka tidak akan mengira bahwa bisa terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Chanyeol juga bodoh tadi, kenapa ia bisa menabrak Tao yang menyebrang dengan berlari dan tidak melihat.

"Kris, bagaimana?" Luhan berujar lega dan melihat Kris membawa sebuah amplop besar.

"Nyonya Kim Hyoyeon sudah kau hubungi?" Ujar Minseok dan berlari menghampiri Kris. Ia mengambil paksa amplop di sana.

To be continue...

Panjang ya chapter ini? Ngerasa aneh ga? Alurnya ada yang kaya gimana gitu ya? Di tengah jalan, Miko sempat merasa aneh. Tapi akhirnya perlahan-lahan sudah Miko ungkap dalam chapter ini. Sudah tahukan? Ini memang dibuat cepat-cepat alurnya. Pokoknya berakhir seperti itu. Selesai. Ehehehe...

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review kalian ya!

Itu akan membuat Miko semakin cepat mengupdate chapter selanjutnya. Ehehehe

Mungkin ada yang mau ngefollow twitter Miko : ktoverdose0511 untuk nyepam Miko agar cepat-cepat update. Ehehehe...Miko kadang lupa sama hutangnya.

**Thanks to:**

**AulChan12, TaoZik, junghyema, sfournia, FanFan Panda, wuyinmei1, ochaken, rei, RezsaWYF, Xyln, GalaxyFanfan, **

Miko, 22 Jun. 14

08:42 pm


	4. Chapter 4

**Miko's Note**: Untuk memperjelas dulu. Maaf sebelumnya kalau ada yang kurang paham dengan maksud Miko dalam fanfic ini. Sebenarnya Miko juga gitu. Sempet kaget karena penjelasannya kurang pas baca lagi buat ngelanjutin chapter berikutnya. Baiklah.

Ini soal Jongdae yang psikiater. Ada yang tanya kenapa Jongdae bisa menjadi seorang psikiater, padahal dia masih sekolah menengah atas? Kalian tahu drama Jepang Hana Kimi? Bagi yang tidak tahu, buka google dulu biar lebih ngeh dengan yang akan Miko jelaskan.

Dalam drama tersebut, ada seorang pemuda aneh yang bisa membaca aura. Sikapnya benar-benar aneh seperti hantu. Tapi kelebihannya dia bisa membaca aura yang berada di atas kepala orang. Warna auranya akan hitam jika orang tersebut punya niat jahat. Auranya akan berwarna merah muda kalau sedang jatuh cinta atau senang. Ya pokoknya seperti itu. Nah, Miko tidak tahu apa namanya kalau orang yang seperti itu -_- mohon maaf. Makanya Miko sebut psikiater.

Jika tidak nyaman membaca fanfic ini di tengah perjalanan atau di manapun. Miko mohon maaf ya!

Miko nulis fanfic ini sekedar berbagi pikiran Miko tentang kegilaan pemikiran fujoshi yang SUMPAH NGEFANS BANGET SAMA KRISTAO!

**SELAMAT MEMBACA KEMBALI**

_Brak._

_Plak._

_Seorang pria berjenggot mendorong anaknya keluar dari rumah kumuh itu dan menamparnya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang amat besar. Sedangkan anak kecil itu hanya diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menangis. Karena ini sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Selalu dipukuli oleh Ayahnya sendiri._

_Semenjak kematian Ibunya, ia selalu menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Ayahnya. Pria berjenggot itu sangat mencintai Ibunya. Kematian yang disebabkan oleh kecelakaan tragis, membuatnya frustasi. Menghabiskan uangnya dengan meminum alkohol dan berjudi sekedar untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa._

_Anak kecil itu baru saja memecahkan sebuah Vas kesayangan istrinya. Itu adalah barang satu-satunya peninggalan istrinya untuknya. Ia menjadi marah besar dan memukuli anaknya lebih keras dari biasanya._

_Ia menatap benci kepada anaknya itu. Sejak awal, ia memang tidak terlalu suka dengan kehadiran bocah laki-laki seperti dia. Dia hanya mencintai istrinya. Hanya istrinya. Tidak ada yang lain._

"_Kau! Merusak Vas kesayangan Istriku dan kau tidak minta maaf? Cih. Untuk apa aku mempunyai anak sepertimu yang sangat merepotkanku. Pergi sana! Jangan pernah kembali lagi kepadaku. Cari orang yang mau merawatmu."_

_Blam._

_Pintu rumahnya ditutup dengan keras. Membuat anak itu terkejut dan tiba-tiba menangis sesegukan. Ia mencoba berdiri walau sekujur tubuhnya terasa amat sakit._

_Ia berjalan pelan ke jalan raya. Mencoba mencari orang baik yang mau memberikannya makanan. Walaupun hanya sepotong roti._

_Seorang bocah laki-laki sedang kebingungan. Ia memeluk sebuah boneka dan kedua matanya berurai oleh air mata. Ia celingukan mencari seseorang. Isakan-isakan kecil terdengar dari mulut mungilnya yang lucu._

"_Kakak. Hiks. Kakak Bum. Hiks." Gumamnya pelan dan mengusap matanya dengan sangat lucu. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdiri dan berlari-lari kecil sedari tadi. Ia duduk begitu saja di sana._

_Anak tadi yang tubuhnya sakit, rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan, ia mendekati anak boneka itu. Ia merebut bonekanya dan berlari sekencang mungkin._

_Anak boneka tadi semakin keras menangis. Ia mencoba mengejar pelaku penculik boneka kesayangannya. Ia menemukan anak bersurai kecoklatan itu sedang menukar bonekanya dengan sepotong kue._

_Anak boneka itu mendorong anak bersurai kecoklatan itu. Membuat sepotong kue yang baru saja diterimanya jatuh ke tanah. Anak bersurai kecoklatan marah besar, ia mendorong anak boneka itu. Pria penjual kue tadi melerai mereka. namun mereka tetap saling mendorong._

"_Keluargamu sudah hidup enak. Apa salahnya kau menjual bonekamu dengan sepotong kue, hah?" Marah si anak bersurai kecoklatan itu. Anak boneka itu terdiam dan menunduk. Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Batin anak boneka itu._

"_Kau anak orang kaya, kan? Minta belikan lagi sama Ummamu."_

"_Um-umma? Umma itu apa?"_

"_Kau tidak tahu Umma? Biasanya kau memanggil apa?"_

"_A-aku tidak tahu."_

"_Nah kan. Kau sama sepertiku kalau begitu. Menurutlah denganku atau aku akan membunuhmu." Anak boneka itu terkejut dan hanya mengangguk._

"_Ah, sayang. Akhirnya Kakak menemukanmu. Ayo pulang." Seseorang menghampiri mereka dan menggandeng tangan anak boneka itu._

"_Kau siapa? Apakah kau dari keluarga kaya?"_

"_Iya, benar. Tapi kami tidak sekaya pada umumnya. Kami hanya keluarga yang mencukupi seperti paman penjual kue ini."_

"_Aku ikut."_

~The Reality~

"Eung." Tao mengerang pelan ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara baritone yang sangat khas mengganggu gendang telinganya.

"Oh, kau sudah siuman. Minseok! Tao sudah-"

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Tao dan melihat wajah tampan Kris begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hanya berjarak 30 sentimeter. Tao mendorong wajahnya untuk menjauh dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia mendapati sosok Minseok dan Jongdae di sana.

"Minseok hyung? Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu? Apa kekasihmu marah lagi?" Tanya Tao dan mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kris membantunya, namun Tao segera menolaknya.

"Kenapa Kris bisa ada di sini? Jongdae juga." Minseok tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Ia mendekat ke arah Tao dan memeluk pemuda bermata Panda itu. Tangannya mengusap surai hitam Tao.

"Minseok hyung takut kau meninggalkan kami semua, Tao. Untung Kris menemukan pendonor darah untukmu. Jadi kau bisa selamat." Jelas Minseok lirih di depan telinga Tao. Seketika, Tao memandang ke arah Kris yang juga menatapnya. Bertemu mata seperti itu, membuat Kris jadi tak enak dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hyung. Memangnya apa yang terjadi kepadaku?" Tanya Tao sambil melepaskan pelukan Minseok dan mengusap air mata hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Kemarin kau mengalami kecelakaan Tao. Tubuhmu mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kau hampir meninggal. Untung Kevin menyelamatkanmu. Jadi kau masih bisa bertanding." Jelas Jongdae dan tidak lupa senyuman lebarnya. Tao ikut tersenyum.

Oh, demi Tuhan yang maha Esa. Seketika dada Kris bergemuruh kala melihat senyuman tulus Tao yang begitu menawan. Ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman secantik itu dari bibir kissable Huang Zitao. Wajahnya memerah. Ia berjalan keluar tanpa pamit.

"Kris." Panggil Tao dengan suara lembut. Suara yang terkesan sangat manja. Membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Namun ia tidak menoleh ke arah Tao. Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu menatap wajah Tao.

"Terima kasih."

"Ya?"

"KAU TULI, HAH?" Sontak Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang wajah Tao dengan dahi berkedut. Jongdae dan Minseok tertawa kecil.

"KAU! Seenaknya saja mengatakan aku TULI. Telingaku masih waras, Huang Zitao." Marah Kris. Tao memandangnya intens dan tidak mengeluarkan balasan apa-apa seperti biasanya.

"Sudah. Sana pergi. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu disini. Ada Minseok hyung yang akan merawatku." Usir Tao kasar dan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya menyuruh Kris untuk segera keluar.

"Dasar! Chenchen, ayo pulang. Kehadiran kita tidak diterimanya." Ajak Kris sambil menarik lengan Jongdae. Namun, teriakan Tao membuat mereka berhenti dan bingung.

"Jongdae boleh menetap kok. Dia... temanku." Ujar Tao dengan nada suara yang semakin menurun. Namun mereka masih bisa mendengarnya. Jongdae tersenyum senang sambil menepis tangan Kris dan menghampiri Tao.

"Terima kasih, Tao. Tapi aku akan pergi bersama Kevin-ge. Aku tak bisa membantahnya. Aku akan berkunjung nanti Sore dan menemanimu." Jongdae mengacak gemas rambut Tao dan melambaikan tangannya pada Tao.

Setelah kepergian Kris dan Jongdae. Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kedua tangannya mengenggam erat selimutnya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat. Minseok yang melihat perubahan sikap Tao segera mengelus pelan surai hitamnya.

"Hyung, a-aku takut." Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Minseok segera memeluk erat tubuh Tao.

"Ssshh.. Hyung ada di sini. Jangan menangis lagi ya." Tao hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Minseok.

"Aku... takut sama Kris."

~The Reality~

"Aku heran. Bukankah sejak awal kau tidak menyukai Yixing? Kenapa kau tadi memeluknya erat?" Tanya Kris dengan senyuman menyeringai. Jongdae yang berjalan di sebelahnya berhenti mendadak. Ia menoleh ke arah Kris.

"A-aku dipaksa olehnya. Lagipula, air mataku tadi menutup pandanganku." Jawab Jongdae dengan gugup. Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Jongdae dari ekor matanya.

"Lalu, kenapa waktu itu kau bisa bersama Yixing ke kedai itu?" Jongdae menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia mengumpat kesal kepada kakak tercintanya yang super duper tampan itu.

"Aa... Dia memaksaku kok."

"Kau tertarik kepadanya? Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan bersama Yixing sebelum dia pulang? Aku melihat Yixing menepuk-nepuk kepalamu sayang dan mengerlingkan matanya."

"Oh, ayolah Kevin. Dia hanya ingin menyemangatiku yang sedang sedih saja. Aku tidak tertarik kepadanya. Auranya tidak bisa aku baca." Kris tertawa lebar. Ia mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan Jongdae.

"Kau masih ingat pembicaraan aku dan Kakek? Adakalanya, kau tidak akan bisa membaca aura seseorang. Ya, mungkin inilah saatnya sayang. Kau harus mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikan olehnya sampai tidak bisa terbaca olehmu." Kris mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum tulus. Jongdae menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk.

"Kevin saja yang mencarinya. Aku tidak mau. Aku terikat perjanjian dengan Joonmyeon hyung." Kris melototkan kedua matanya ketika mendengar nama Ketua OSIS pertama itu.

"Janji apa sayang? katakan! Apakah kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya?" Jongdae tertawa keras melihat Kris sangat marah ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby kakaknya sayang.

"Bukan. Lebih dari itu." Jongdae meninggalkan Kris yang masih terkejut. Ia berteriak kerasa kepada adik manisnya itu dan berlari mengejarnya.

~The Reality~

Minseok membantu Tao merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar milik Tao. Sedangkan Joonmyeon meletakkan tas-tas yang berisi pakaian Tao di depan lemari. Bibi Joo menyiapkan makan malam untuk tuan mudanya itu.

"Tao, apa kau yakin? Tetap mengikuti pertandingan itu dengan keadaan yang belum pulih sepenuhnya?" Tanya Minseok dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tao hanya tersenyum manis. Joonmyeon membatu melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Tao tersenyum semanis itu.

"Aku yakin hyung. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Hyo Ahjumma." Ujar Tao. Minseok ikut tersenyum. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Tao dan merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Tao.

"Maafkan aku Tao. Karena sudah lancang mencari siapa Hyo Ahjumma itu. Aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku memang tidak seharusnya menyembunyikannya dari kalian. Aku hanya takut kalau beliau akan marah kalau aku mengakuinya sebagai Ummaku." Bibi Joo menoleh ke arah Tao. Ia menutup mulutnya dan tangisannya akan meledak. Namun ditahannya ketika Joonmyeon mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku bahagia hyung. Jangan coba-coba untuk menangis lagi. Aku sedang tersenyum. Lihatlah." Minseok dan Joonmyeon tertawa kecil ketika melihat senyuman lebar Tao. Bibi Joo pamit keluar.

"Bagaimana kisahnya kau bisa berada di rumah besar ini, Tao? Aku sangat penasaran. Apakah benar kau anak buangan?" Tanya Joonmyeon dan ikut duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu faktanya. Aku dipaksa keluar rumah oleh Papa. Beliau sakit-sakitan dan memaksaku untuk pergi darinya. Agar aku tidak menderita sepertinya. Beliau mengidap penyakit menular. Entahlah namanya apa, aku tidak terlalu mengerti kala waktu kecil itu. Kemudian aku bertemu Min Jung. Kecelakaan terjadi karena keserakahan. Kami sama-sama terluka. Aku hanya koma dan ia meninggal. Sebelum meninggal, ia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hyo Ahjumma. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Keesokan harinya, Hyo Ahjumma menemuiku dan memukulku. Ia mengatakan aku seorang pembunuh. Tapi ia terpaksa mengasuhku karena dokter memaksanya." Tao menghentikan ceritanya ketika mendengar isakan kecil dari mulut Minseok.

Ia menoleh kearah pemuda berpipi gembul itu. Ia mengusap air matanya pelan. Joonmyeon menghirup udara dengan keras. Ia juga menangis. Tak tega dengan Tao kecil yang harus mengalami kisah seperti itu.

"Kalian cengeng sekali. Aku belum sepenuhnya bercerita." Tapi Minseok dan Joonmyeon memeluknya erat. Memberikan rasa hangat dari tubuh mereka. Tao memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Alasan aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Kris adalah, sikapnya mengingatkanku akan Min Jung."

~The Reality~

Kris hampir terjungkal karena saking cepatnya Jongdae berlari dengan menggeret tangannya. Sangat antusias. Padahal mereka bisa naik motor atau mobil milik Kris. Tapi Jongdae terlalu pelupa akan hal itu. Setelah mendapat panggilan dari Minseok, ia segera mengajak Kris berlari menuju ke tempat lokasi pertandingan Tae Kwon Do.

Kris pun heran. Sejak kapan Jongdae mempunyai nomor telepon Minseok? Apakah mereka berteman dan tidak diketahui olehnya? Itu bisa ditanyakan nanti apabila ada waktu untuk bertanya segera.

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya dan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Tapi bibirnya masih bisa tersenyum lebar. Sangat antusias dengan pertandingannya nanti. Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju ke Bazar. Untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman.

Sedangkan Kris, ia mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Badannnya membungkuk dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas lututnya. Kris terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah tampan bak malaikat. Tersenyum lebar.

"Hai Kris. Kau datang juga. Di mana Chen?" Sapanya. Kris hanya memicingkan kedua matanya tanda tak suka dengan pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau masih membenciku?" pemuda itu menyadari aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari tubuh Kris. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kris.

"Kau tahu, aku juga setuju tentang hubungan Chen dan Yixing." Kris melebarkan kedua matanya. Setelah pemuda berwajah bak malaikat itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kris. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berkata, "kukira, mereka sangat cocok."

Sebelum Kris membalas ucapan pemuda di depannya ini, seorang pemuda lain berwajah manis dengan mata yang lebar dan rambut berwarna merah menghampiri mereka. Ia menggandeng lengan pemuda berwajah malaikat tadi.

"Hai Joonmyeon. Kau datang lebih dahulu dariku. Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membeli makanan." Ujarnya. Joonmyeon pemuda berwajah malaikat itu tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-ya, lebih sopanlah padaku. Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Aku yang akan membeli makanan. Kau duduk dengan manis saja. Oke?" Jawab Joonmyeon dan mengusak surai merah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kita seangkatan. Siapa pemuda tampan ini? Dia bukan asli Korea ya? Wajahnya kebule-bulean." Teliti Kyungsoo dan melihat Kris dari atas sampai bawah. Seperti barang yang sedang memeriksa keamanan.

"Perkenalkan. Namanya Wu Yifan. Tapi lebih dikenal Kris. Dia Ketua Kedisiplinan di sekolahku. Kris, perkenalkan. Dia Kim Kyungsoo. Kekasihku."

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Bukan Kim Kyungsoo. Ish. Kau ini." Marah Kyungsoo dan tangannya terangkat untuk memukul kepala Joonmyeon. Kris hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Dia kakaknya Chen." Ujar Joonmyeon tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo mendelik, kedua matanya semakin lebar saja.

"Ah, senang bisa bertemu denganmu Kris hyung. Chen sering menceritakan sosok kakaknya yang terlalu disiplin. Ternyata kau orangnya. Ahahahaha."

"Hai Kyungie. Hai Joonmyeon hyung. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kevin. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah dia tampan?" Kris merangkul bahu Jongdae yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan tertawa kikuk. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Joonmyeon tersenyum melihatnya. Ini yang ia inginkan selama ini. Berbicara hangat bersama dengan kakak kandung sahabat karibnya.

Sedangkan, ditempat lain. Terlihat sosok Zitao berdebat dengan Minseok. Raut wajah mereka sangat serius. Sedangkan Leo hanya diam memandangi mereka. Dia tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan menyeramkan duo matrial art ini. Bisa-bisa ia yang akan menjadi pelampiasan mereka.

"Tapi Tao. Kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu. Nanti kalau kau sudah lelah, kau harus menghentikannya." Tutur Minseok. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, hyung. Tao tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Untuk apa latihan yang panjang itu? Aku... Aku akan membuktikan kepada Hyo Ahjumma kalau Tao juga bisa unggul." Bantah Tao.

"Kalau Tao tumbang, SEMANGATI hyung." Minseok terdiam. Ia berteriak frustasi karena Tao yang keras kepala. Anak itu benar-benar ya. Minseok mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau sudah tidak diperbolehkan ikut oleh dokter, jangan paksakan. Ada cara lain agar kau bisa unggul. Mungkin dipertandingan lainnya." Tao memeluk tubuh Minseok karena saking senangnya.

"Tao akan menumbangkan semuanya hyung."

~The Reality~

Selama pertandingan. Tao selalu berhasil masuk dalam semi final. Teman-temannya merasa bangga dengan sosok Huang Zitao yang memang unggul dalam Tae Kwon Do dan Wushu itu.

Tapi, selama pertandingan berjalan, tubuh Tao semakin lemah. Efek dari kecelakaan kemarin masih belum pulih seratus persen. Kini, tinggal satu pertandingan lagi. Babak final. Tapi Tao melemah dan Minseok berteriak meminta untuk waktu istirahat.

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang tersedia di ruang kesehatan. Tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat becucuran di keningnya.

Minseok melihat kondisi Tao yang sepertinya tidak akan bisa mengikuti pertandingan babak final ini. Apalagi tadi punggung Tao mencium lantai karena dibanting kuat oleh lawan terakhir sebelum babak final ini.

"Tao..." Panggil Minseok lirih dan memandang Tao dengan mimik muka khawatir. Tao menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa.

"Tao masih bisa bertanding untuk satu kali lagi hyung. Percayalah." Minseok ingin sekali memukul kepala atau menjewer telinga pemuda bermata panda di depannya ini. Namun, mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah. Ia jadi tidak tega.

Cklek.

Serentak Tao dan Minseok menatap ke arah pintu dan mendapati sosok Jinki menghampiri mereka. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan.

"Kris memintamu untuk tidak melanjutkan pertandingannya." Minseok tersenyum kepada kakak tirinya itu. Ia mengelus lembut lengan Jinki dan menenangkannya.

"Itu artinya Kris peduli kepada Tao bukan?"

"Tapi dia mengatakan ini perintah mutlak. Kalau Tao tetap melanjutkannya, makan Tao akan mendapatkan hukuman." Tao membelalak. Apa-apaan pemuda blasteran China dan Canada itu? Apakah ia berniat untuk mempermalukannya? Membuatnya menyerah dan diejek, begitu?

"Aku berpikir sebaiknya Tao juga harus berhenti. Namun, aku tidak suka kalau Kris mengatakan akan menghukum Tao kalau tetap keras kepala. Dia pria macam apa sih?" Marah Jinki lagi. Minseok dan Tao hanya memperhatikannya.

~The Reality~

"Tao. Bersemangatlah. Kuharap ini adalah pertandingan terakhirmu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka lagi. Paham?" Tao hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penuturan Minseok yang seperti menuturi anak-anak. Tao meminum sedikit air mineral dan segera menuju ke arena pertandingan.

_Tao, bersemangatlah. Buat wanita itu bangga denganmu._ Batin Tao menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Pertandingan babak final telah dimulai. Namun, belum 15 menit. Tao sudah tumbang dan punggungnya kembali terhantam dengan dinginnya lantai di sana. Ia berteriak keras dan tidak bisa berdiri. Darah mengalir di hidung mancungnya.

Pertandingan berakhir. Tao kembali dibawa ke ruang kesehatan lagi dengan keadaan yang lebih mengenaskan. Terlebih lagi, dia pingsan dan mulutnya terus mengucapkan kata 'Papa... papa'.

Minseok menangis. Seharusnya tadi ia tidak menuruti Tao dan menuruti permintaan Kris. Sehingga kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Ia sungguh menyesal dengan kejadian seperti ini.

Jongdae terus memukuli dada Kris karena kakaknya tadi tidak dapat mencegah Tao untuk terus melanjutkan pertandingannya. Ia menangis dan terisak keras.

"Kau bodoh, Kevin. Seharusnya kau terus memaksanya. Hiks." Ujar Jongdae dan berakhir berada di dalam pelukan Kris.

Sedangkan Joonmyeon frustasi. Ia menyayangi Tao seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia bisa gila kalau Tao kembali terluka. Namun Kyungsoo menenangkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa Tao pasti baik-baik saja.

Setelah 30 menit Tao pingsan. Akhirnya ia sadar juga dan melihat sekelilingnya. Penuh dengan orang-orang. Ia merasa sesak. Namun ia merasa tenang ketika sebuah tangan mengusap surai hitam kelamnya.

"Tao, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Ucap Minseok senang. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti kan." Suara baritone itu terdengar di gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kris yang menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir. Begitupun dengan Jongdae yang disebelahnya.

"Selamat bung. Kau mendapatkan juara kedua. Walau hanya mendapatkan medali perak. Itu sudah cukup membuat sekolah kita menjadi lebih baik." Ujar Jinki bahagia. Tao terharu. Karena orang yang hampir memenuhi ruang kesehatan itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih."

"Permisi. Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. Hanya Jongdae yang tersenyum di sana. Tao nampak sangat ketakutan. Ia sudah mengalami socialphobia dengan orang itu.

"Dengan senang hati, Nyonya. Ayo kawan. Beri waktu Nyonya Besar Huang ini bersama anaknya." Ujar Kris dan menggiring orang-orang di sana. Minseok berhenti dan menghadap wanita paruh baya itu.

"Jangan sakiti Tao, Nyonya." Wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan menutup pintunya. Setelahnya, ia menghampiri tubuh Tao yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat. Ia hampir menangis.

"ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI." Teriak wanita itu. Tangisan Tao pecah seketika. Isakan kecil terdengar seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat seragam Tae Kwon Do-nya.

"DIBILANG BERHENTI YA BERHENTI." Tao takut. Tapi ia siap kalau nanti ia akan dipukul kembali oleh wanita itu. Tapi tidak kalau dipunggungnya.

"Kau tahu, Mama hampir pingsan melihatmu kesakitan begitu. Sudah cukup Mama menyakitimu selama ini, sayang. Mama tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi." Tao terkejut. Ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah wanita paruh baya yang sudah merawatnya selama ini. Yang sudah dianggapnya Umma olehnya.

"Ma-mama?" Tao berujar pelan. Isakan masih terdengar. Wanita paruh baya itupun menangis dan memeluk tubuh Tao erat. Tangan kanannya mengelus pelan surai hitam kelam miliknya.

"Maafkan Mama, _Peach_. Mama telah menyakitimu selama ini. Seharusnya waktu itu Mama mengecek DNA kita terlebih dahulu. Huang Zitao anak Mama yang manis. Jangan takut sama Mama lagi. Mama akan memberikan apapun agar kau bisa bahagia." Jelasnya dan mencium ujung kepala Tao.

"Kenapa... Mama?" Wanita paruh baya bernama Huang atau Kim Hyoyeon itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Tao yang berada di pipi.

"Mama lupa dengan nama kecilmu. Ketika umurmu baru 4 tahun. Mama meninggalkanmu bersama Papamu di China. Mama ingin merintis karir yang sudah Mama impikan untuk kehidupanmu kelak. Namun, Mama tidak menyangka kalau Papamu sakit-sakitan dan memaksamu untuk hidup bersama Mama ketika berumur 11 tahun. Namun..."

"Anak bernama Min Jung itu tidak salah Ma. Dia hanya iri kepadaku. Dia juga ingin hidup enak bersama Mama. Tapi kecelakaan waktu itu merenggut nyawanya."

"Tidak sayang. Tidak seperti itu. Kau disakiti olehnya. Boneka Panda pemberian Mama dicuri olehnya, kan? Dia memutar balikkan fakta di rumah sakit waktu itu. Maaf karena memukulmu tiba-tiba sayang. Jadi tidak membiarkanmu untuk mengaku bahwa kau adalah anak Huang Xiahming."

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Tao memaafkan sikap Hyoyeon yang selalu marah kepadanya. Ia bisa memakluminya kalau seorang Ibu akan marah dan frustasi seperti itu ketika kehilangan anaknya. Beruntung kalau Tao adalah anak kandungnya. Jadi sekarang ia bisa menikmati sisa hidupnya bersama anaknya yang telah ia idam-idamkan selama ini.

"Aku sayang Mama."

"Mama juga sayang Tao. Mau belanja sama Mama? Sebagai hadiah atas kejuaraanmu di peringkat kedua, Mama akan mengizinkanmu membeli barang-barang produk Gucci sesukamu." Tao tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Iya Ma."

Sedangkan di luar sana. Wajah mereka dipenuhi oleh air mata kebahagian dan terharu. Kecuali Kris tentu saja. Karena ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Kim Hyoyeon adalah Ibu kandungnya Tao. Setelah tes DNA waktu itu tentu saja.

~The Reality~

Jongin menghembuskan napasnya ke atas. Mengenai poni-poni coklat karamelnya dengan sangat lucu. Anjing-anjing berada di kakinya dengan bertingkah sangat lucu.

"Hai Jongin. Apakah aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" Jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Tao dengan senyuman yang sangat manis dan imut. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku baru datang 15 menit yang lalu. Duduklah. Dan cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku. Aku ada janji dengan Sehun." Tao menurut dan duduk di sebelah Jongin. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Selama ini, aku sering berbuat kasar kepadamu. Aku tahu aku kurang ajar dan brengsek. Tapi aku merasa tak enak juga waktu itu. Aku hanya berusaha menutupi kesedihanku."

"Oh. Dimaafkan. Waktu itu aku juga berbuat kasar kepadamu. Kita impas kok. Hehehe." Tao terkekeh imut melihat tingkah konyol Jongin yang sangat lucu. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda berwajah seperti kucing itu bisa bersikap malu-malu seperti ini.

"Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu minggu lalu. Aku melihat pertandingannya. Kau dan Sehun sangat keren. Aku kagum kepadamu. Bisa dibilang, aku adalah fansmu sejak saat itu. Kau memang yang terbaik, Jongin-ah." Jongin tersipu malu atas pujian Tao. Ia benar hebat. Tapi ia masih malu kalau dipuji seperti ini.

"Selamat untukmu juga, Tao. Kau mendapatkan peringkat kedua."

"Baiklah. Jongin. Ayo berteman denganku!"

"Sepakat." Mereka saling menjabat tangan dan tertawa keras. Melihat tingkah konyol mereka. Tao menghentikan tawanya dan melihat arlojinya.

"Oh, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi Jongin. Baekhyun hyung sudah menungguku. Mungkin dia akan marah dan menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk Ice Cream karena lama menungguku. Sampai jumpa. Lain kali kau bisa main ke rumahku Jongin." Tao berdiri dan melambaikan kedua tangannya kepada Jongin. Ia segera berlari kecil agar cepat sampai di kedai Ice Cream yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Dia manis juga." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

~The Reality~

"Hai hyung. Maaf lama. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Jongin terlebih dahulu. kalian sudah memesan apa?" Tao datang dan segera duduk di seberang pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu. Ia mengambil buku menu dan melihat-lihat Ice Cream yang menghipnotis kedua matanya.

"Kami baru datang kok." Bohong Baekhyun. Buktinya, mereka sudah memesan tiga mangkuk Ice Cream dan isinya sudah hampir habis semua. Tao terkekeh pelan mendengarkan bualan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, pesan yang kalian mau. Aku yang akan membayarnya. Mama mengizinkanku menghabiskan uang bersama teman-temanku." Ujar Tao dan kembali melihat menu Ice Cream itu. Baekhyun tersentak.

"Teman?" Tao berdehem pelan.

"Kalian adalah temanku. Aku minta maaf kepada kalian atas sikapku yang buruk selama ini. Kalian tidak mau berteman denganku?" Tao meletakkan kembali menunya dan menatap sedih ke arah Baekhyun seperti anak kucing yang dibuang. Astaga. Tao sangat imut.

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kami mau berteman denganmu. Kami juga minta maaf atas kecelakaan waktu itu. Ah, pelayan." Ujar Baekhyun dan segera memanggil pelayan. Ia merasa suasana di sana menjadi canggung dan tidak enak.

"Pesan yang banyak hyung. Sesuka kalian." Tao mengingatkan lagi. Dengan senyum bodohnya, Chanyeol memesan 6 mangkuk Ice cream untuk dirinya dan tentu saja kekasihnya Baekhyun. Tao memesan dua mangkuk ice cream dengan rasa coklat caramel dan strowberry milk kesukaannya.

Mereka kembali berbicara dan mulai menghilangkan kecanggungan sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Bahkan sering juga Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Tao karena saking manis dan imutnya tingkah laku Tao. Berbeda jauh dengan Tao yang dulu dikenalnya.

"Ah, Tao!" Teriak seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke kedai sana dan memeluk Tao dari samping dengan sangat erat.

"Jongdae hyung. Lepaskan. Kau bisa membunuhku. Ugh." Jongdae segera melepaskan pelukannya dan nyengir lebar. Ia duduk di samping Tao dan menyapa pasangan lucu di depannya.

"Kau sendirian Jongdae hyung?" Tanya Tao curiga. Tidak biasanya pemuda ceria ini sendirian. Kalau tidak bersama Kris ya bersama Joonmyeon. atau mungkin bersama Yixing?

"Ah, Kevin memarkirkan mobilnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia dat-Kevin! Di sini." Teriak Jongdae sambil melambai ke arah Kris yang baru saja masuk.

"Hai Kris." Sapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tao hanya menyapanya dengan tersenyum manis. Oh, tolong ingatkan Kris agar meminum obat penenangnya setelah ini.

"Duduklah dan pesankan aku. Alam memanggilku. Ehehe." Jongdae berdiri dan segera berlari kecil menuju ke toilet. Kris jadi duduk di samping Tao. Dan detak jantungnya semakin tidak bisa ia kontrol.

"Hai Chanyeol. Hai Baekhyun. Hai Tao. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tao hanya mengangguk lucu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sudah pulih seratus persen. Mama memberiku terapi di dokter pribadinya. Aku jadi merasa tenang dan bahagia." Kris ingin mati saja kalau Tao bersikap ceria seperti adik manisnya itu.

"Baguslah."

~The Reality~

"Terima kasih Kris. Jongdae hyung. Atas tumpangannya. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktir kalian belanja di butik Mamaku." Ujar Tao setelah ia turun dari mobil sport milik Kris. Tangan kanannya melambai ke arah mereka.

"Tao, tunggu sebentar." Kris menghentikan langkah Tao yang akan menuju ke pintu besar rumahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kris. Namun pemuda itu tak kunjung berbicara lagi. Jongdae terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Kevin ingin mengajakmu jalan berdua besok sepulang sekolah. Kau mau kan?" Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di rumah jam 3 sore. Jangan berani-berani untuk terlambat tuan disiplin. Hahaha. Selamat tinggal." Ujar Tao dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kris menghembuskan napasnya pelan sambil tangan kirinya memegangi dadanya.

"Besok kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu, Kevin-ge. Kalau tidak, aku akan merebutnya darimu."

"Hey! Itu tidak adil."

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Cepat jalankan mobilnya. Aku sudah lelah."

To be continue...

Maaf kalau ceritanya menjadi tidak nyambung dan ngawur. Miko pun bingung. Ini Miko lagi agak down dan ga begitu semangat. Jadi aneh ceritanya.

Tapi Miko lagi seneng loh. Wu Yifan ge akhirnya bahagia karena dia main film. Di Weibo heboh. Kalian pasti tahu dong...

Maaf juga karena lama updatenya... ehehehe.

Miko, 27 Jun. 14

09:16 pm


End file.
